una ultima palabra
by kotori monuo
Summary: al fin aqui esta el capitulo 11 espero que sea de su agrado, mas sucesos, mas intrigas, y una gran pelea o perdon eso es mas adelante
1. un adios lleno de melancolia

Capitulo 1  
  
La pelea a terminado, inuyasha tiene enfrente de el a los dos amores de su vida por una lado tiene a kikio la mujer que entrego su vida por el y del otro lado tiene a kagome la mujer que a llorado y creído en el, kikio vei a inuyasha con una mirada fría y dura, mientras que kagome tenia la cabeza agachada esta dio media vuelta y se fue corriendo, inuyasha quiso detenerla pero la voz de kikio lo detuvo, los ojos de este mita bestia y mitad humano, se entristecieron pero dio media vuelta y abrazo a kikio lo cual fue correspondido, pero en la mirada de esta mujer solo había satisfacción, se sentía vencedora ya que no había ningún obstáculo, ya nadie los podía separa y al fin tendría a su querido inuyasha.  
  
Kagome caminaba desconsolada por el oscuro bosque, su única luz era la luna y las estrellas, no podía creer o no quería creer lo que acababa de presenciar, inuyasha había escogido a kikio. Kagome se sentía profundamente lastimada pero entendía perfectamente a los dos kikio quería estar con inuyasha con su querido inuyasha e inuyasha quería estar con ella ya que a sido la única mujer que se a sacrificado por el esa mujer dio su vida por el , cosa que no haría ella ya que le agradaba la suya, kagome no pudo contener mas el llanto, y cae de rodillas al suelo, con sus delicadas manos tapa su rostro para evitar que las lagrimas caigan, no podía creer que tendría que decir........ adiós Inuyasha.  
  
"UN ADIOS LLENO DE MELANCOLIA"  
  
Kagome decidió reincorporarse y empezó a caminar de nuevo, pero mientras recorría el bosque recordó aquella escena en donde inuyasha y kikio se encuentran frente al árbol sagrado, e inuyasha abraza a esta mujer y promete que la protegería, kagome sacudió su cabeza fuertemente para sacar aquellos pensamientos, llenos de dureza, a lo lejos logra ver el final del bosque y alcanza a vislumbrar aquella aldea pero antes atrás de ella logra sentir algo calido, lleno de consolación, kagome voltea rápidamente para ver que es lo que había de tras de ella, y no se dio cuenta a la hora que paso por el árbol sagrado eso es lo que había de tras de ella, kagome decide sentarse en una piedra que había junto a el, y empieza a recordar el día en que conoció a inuyasha, inuyasha se encontraba dormido pero en su pecho había una flecha clavada en el , kagome se levanta del lugar, ya que tenia que regresar , ya era un poco tarde y no quería preocupar a los demás y mucho menos al pequeño shippo, solo se queda contemplando por unos momentos al árbol, al dar la vuelta esta tropieza con una rama haciendo que cayera y sin darse cuenta una pulsera queda tirada en el suelo, kagome se levanta y se va a la aldea. *** Mientras tanto inuyasha seguía abrazando a kikio, pero en su mirada se veía un gran vació, ya no estaba la luz que iluminaba sus ojos, ahora se miran opacos, ya no estaba aquella chispa que solía tener.  
  
Kikio- inuyasha, que es lo que te pasa, retrocede dejando el abrazo atrás.  
  
Inuyasha- nada, solo pensando en lo que tengo que hacer, mi vida es tuya kikio y mi obligación será siempre protegerte en cualquier lugar que este.  
  
Kikio- así es inuyasha, nunca lo olvides- las serpientes que le traen las almas la rodean y se la llevan , inuyasha, solo mira pero sin preocupación alguna ya que no corría peligro por el momento.  
  
Pero inuyasha no quería regresar a la aldea ya que sabia que ella estaría ahí y tendría que decirle adiós para siempre.  
  
*** Sango, Miroku, Shippo y la Sra. Kaede, se encontraban cenando , estaban preocupados pero eso no les quitaba el apetito, ya que kagome estaría segura al lado de inuyasha.  
  
Miroku- y ustedes creen que inuyasha y la señorita kagome formalicen su compromiso- sorbiendo un poco de sopa.  
  
Sango- Espero que si ya que me traen artos ya que se hacen los tontos si aleguas se les nota que se quieren.  
  
Shippo- a quien se parecerán.  
  
*** kagome se encontraba a fuera de la cabaña, trataba de agarrar todo el valor posible para enfrentar a esa gente que ella tanto quería, respiro profundo y decide entrar pero algo la detiene, alrededor de su cintura hay dos brazos fuertes pero en esos momento se miraban tan frágiles temblando , kagome supo de inmediato quien era, ya que ese aroma era inconfundible solo ese aroma le podía corresponder a su querido.....inuyasha.  
  
Inuyasha- perdón...yo....no  
  
Kagome- cállate..- agacha su cabeza para que su cabello tapara sus ojos, ya que empezaban a caer lagrimas de ellos- no me digas nada... te deseo lo mejor- se safa de los brazos de este mitad bestia y mitad humano- adiós inuyasha- y entra a la cabaña. El corazón de inuyasha se sentía destrozado, esto le causaba mucho temor, por primera vez sentía temor, ya que esta seria la ultima vez que miraría a kagome.  
  
***  
  
todos estaban adentro, kagome se sentó enfrente de ellos, ya que tenia que comunicarles que....  
  
Shippo- que pasa kagome te sientes mal- acercándose a ella ya que le gustaba sentirla cercas.  
  
Inuyasha entro en ese momento, kagome lo miro y una gran tristeza le invadió en su pecho, apretó los puños y dio un gran suspiro para después decirles que....  
  
Kagome- regresare a mi mundo.  
  
Todos quedaron sorprendidos ya que no se esperaban tal noticia, ya que no imaginaban que se los dijera tan pronto ya que pensaban que se quedaría mas tiempo.  
  
Sango- pero porque tan rápido.  
  
Kagome- es que hace mucho tiempo que no estoy en mi casa a demás, Naraku jamás volverá a atacar.  
  
Shippo- pero...verdad que volverás- sus ojos estaban llenos de lagrimas.  
  
Sra kaede- lamento decir que en cuanto kagome pase por el pozo ya no habrá vuelta atrás ya que la puerta que mantiene conectado a los dos mundos desaparecerá- agachaba la cabeza ya que no le gustaba que la miraran triste.  
  
Kagome- a demás cada mundo tiene que seguir su curso.  
  
Shippo- pero- empezaba a llorar- inuyasha di algo, pidele que se quede mas tiempo- gritaba el pequeño zorrito pero inuyasha seguía en la misma posición desde que había llegado.  
  
Miroku- Shippo hay que comprender su decisión- con un tono de seriedad se dirigía a los demás ya que suponía lo que había pasado.  
  
Shippo- acaso tu quieres que kagome se valla- le reclamaba con la voz elevada al monje. Miroku- claro que no pero ella lo a decidido así.  
  
Sango- y cuando regresas kagome.  
  
Kagome- mañana temprano, compermiso estoy algo cansada y a demás tengo que preparar mis cosas para mi partida- se incorpora y se retira.  
  
Un gran silencio invadía el cuarto, pero este silencio fue roto por el llanto del pequeño zorrito, sango se acerco a el y lo abraza para consolarlo, mientras que inuyasha sale del lugar no soportaba ese tipo de ambiente, Miroku sale atrás del mitad demonio y mitad humano y ve como inuyasha contempla las estrellas arriba del árbol.  
  
Miroku- no te sientas mal inuyasha- se acerca al árbol en donde esta este y al igual contempla el hermoso paisaje de estrellas- me imagino que te decidiste por la señorita kikio- se dirigía a inuyasha con una seriedad inimaginable.  
  
Inuyasha solo permanece callado.  
  
Miroku- inuyasha estas conciente de que nunca volverás a ver a la señorita kagome, ya que cuando ella cruce el pozo este se sellara y las dos puertas que conectan este mundo con el otro desaparecerán.  
  
Inuyasha- lose, pero no puedo hacer nada.  
  
Miroku- pero puedes remediar el sufrimiento de la señorita kagome, tienes que resignarte y decirle adiós- se retira pero antes le dice- y a demás, estas seguro con lo que dice tu corazón, en cosas de amor es mejor pensar con el corazón y no con la cabeza o los recuerdos - se va.  
  
Inuyasha se queda muy pensativo ya que no sabia si había usado la cabeza o el corazón.  
  
Al día siguiente kagome se levanto muy temprano, trato de hacer lo menos posible de ruido para no despertar a nadie, pero solo una persona pudo percibir el silencioso ruido que causaba esta mujer, kagome por ultima vez hecho un vistazo a sus amigos y vio como descansaban una leve sonrisa ilumino su cara y decidió retirarse con un triste suspiro, en camino al pozo, kagome inevitablemente se topo, con la persona que no quería ver ya que no quería demostrarle su debilidad mas de lo que ya había hecho.  
  
Inuyasha- kagome- lo único que pudo decir, y solo decidió contemplar el como los rayos del sol iluminaban su delicada piel, de pronto en su interior deseo ir corriendo y abrazarla pero no podía- yo solo..- fue lo único que pudo decir ya que fue interrumpido por ciertas personas....  
  
Miroku- señorita kagome apoco se va sin despedirse de nosotros- apareciendo atrás de ella los 4.  
  
Kagome- aaa.. perdón- sobresaltándose por el susto- pero creo que las despedidas son tristes- con hilo de voz susurraba.  
  
Shippo- Kagome- se avienta hacia ella lleno de lagrimas- te voy a extrañar mucho, mucho.  
  
Kagome- yo también – sus ojos se llenaron de lagrimas- te extrañare – pone en el suelo al pequeño zorrito.  
  
Sra. Kaede- cuídate mucho- la abraza- y perdona todo lo que te a hecho mi hermana.  
  
Kagome- si lo haré- en su rostro se notaba el dolor por lo que pasaba pero trataba de disimularlo con una sonrisa.  
  
Sango- kagome- la abraza fuertemente – gracias por habernos brindado tu amistad – sango no pudo evitar llorar ya que seria la ultima vez que miraría a su amiga. Kagome- no – negando con la cabeza- gracias a ustedes por estar en todos los momentos difíciles por los que pasamos, son las mejores personas que e conocido jamás los olvidare.  
  
Miroku- adiós señorita kagome siempre la recordaremos- se inclina y le besa la mano.  
  
Kagome- los quiero a todos- unas lagrimas salen inevitablemente mira hacia abajo y ve como la pequeña kirara acaricia sus piernas en el pelaje de esta mira al señor mioga llorando, kagome levanta a kirara hasta tenerla frente a ella- adiós pequeña gracias por siempre cuidarme, adiós señor mioga.  
  
Mioga- adiós kagome, cuídate.  
  
Kagome- bueno creo que es hora de irme es hora de decir.... Adiós .- una gran melancolía había entre todos, ya que todos aquellos momentos que habían pasado se quedaran como simples recuerdos.  
  
Kagome da media vuelta y ve enfrente de ella a inuyasha con la cabeza agachada ve pasar a un lado de el aquella mujer, aquella humana que lloro y creyó en el un pequeño susurro logra escuchar de ella, inuyasha levanta la cabeza y mira como kagome recarga sus pies en el pozo para brincarlo.  
  
Kagome sentía la mirada de inuyasha pero no quería voltear ya que si no seria mas difícil su partida, empuño sus manos y brinco el pozo.  
  
Inuyasha se acerca al pozo y ya no mira nada en el ni una sola señal en voz baja logra decir lo que no pudo – Adiós ...kagome.  
  
CONTINUARA.............  
  
Hola a todos mi nombre es Lizbeth espero que les haya gustado sean pacientes conmigo ya que es el primer fic, que publico espero sus comentarios sobre esta historia ya que tiene mucho que contar . 


	2. mi anhelo

2 capitulo  
  
Kagome -han pasado 3 años desde que deje de ir al pasado, 5 años en los cuales no e vuelto saber absolutamente nada de mis amigos, como estarán, el monje Miroku, la tierna sango, la anciana kaede, el pequeño Shippo, y como estarás tu inuyasha, al fin habrás encontrado la paz que tanto anhelabas, habrás hecho lo correcto, ya veo tu corazón siempre fue de kikio y en mi mirabas su reflejo, como dicen que yo soy la reencarnación de esa sacerdotisa, pero que hubiera pasado si tu y yo estuviésemos juntos, como seria nuestras vidas, no ya no debo de pensar en eso, inuyasha se a quedado enterrado en mi corazón, y jamás volverá ya que es totalmente imposible.  
  
"MI ANHELO"  
  
Han pasado 3 años desde que he vuelto a mi vida normal dentro de lo que cabe tengo 18 años, estoy a escasos meses de terminar la preparatoria con uno de los mejores promedios ya que todo el tiempo que no estuve aquí me retrase mucho así que me tenia que poner al corriente y lo hice muy bien, mi vida a cambiado por completo ahora salgo con un chico ja quien diría hoyo y yo juntos jamás me lo hubiera imaginado o talvez si estoy muy contenta por lo que he hecho de mi vida tengo todo lo que había deseado o al menos eso creo.  
  
***  
  
mientras tanto en el pasado en una pequeña cabaña la sra. Kaede y el anciano mioga hablaban preocupantemente ya pronto se desataría un gran terror  
  
Sra. Kaede- mioga eso será totalmente imposible las puertas se han sellado.- explicaba con gran temor.  
  
Mioga- tendremos que buscar la forma ya que la tenemos que traer de vuelta ya que si no ella podría- no pudo terminar de hablar ya que le dolía recordar lo que podría pasar.  
  
Sra. Kaede- la única persona que ha podido pasar para el otro mundo a demás de ella a sido.  
  
Mioga- inuyasha, pero no se le puede informar de esto ya que si no todo seria inevitable.  
  
---- yo iré por ella.  
  
Tanto mioga como kaede se quedaron perplejos ya que nunca se imaginarían que esto pudiera pasar.  
  
Sra. Kaede- pero hermana que estas diciendo- con los ojos como plato ya que no creía lo que escuchaba.  
  
Kikio-. Como sacerdotisa yo tengo el poder de manipular la perla de shikon a demás si al alma de esa chica le pasa algo la mía desaparecería así que yo la traeré de nuevo.  
  
Mioga- no, me rehusó.  
  
Kikio- entonces dejaras morir aquella chica, la vida de ella esta en mis manos- su voz sonaba arrogante con un aire de superioridad- kaede en donde esta la perla.  
  
Sra. kaede- esta en el templo.  
  
Kikio.- muy bien me la llevare ya que es la única forma de pasar al otro mundo compermiso- se marcha.  
  
Los dos ancianos no creían lo que acababan de presenciar kikio ayudando a kagome eso era algo imposible pero al parecer se habían equivocado.  
  
***  
  
en el templo la luz de la perla iluminaba todo el lugar kikio entro para recogerla pero algo raro notaba de ella había cambiado de color ahora estaba de un color gris, a kikio no le sorprendió ya que esta ya no estaba protegida como debía ser cualquiera podía tocarla pero la maldición de esta recaería por la persona que la haya llevado consigo por mucho tiempo y solo dos personas habían, una ya estaba muerta y la otra lo estaría también si no es que sea purificada. Kikio se acerco y la agarro guardándola en un bolsillo y se retiro del lugar, el templo volvió a quedar a oscuras como hace mucho tiempo.  
  
***  
  
mientras tanto sango y Miroku habían formalizado su relación después de tantos esfuerzo que Shippo había hecho junto con la anciana kaede, Shippo era ya todo un adolescente codiciado entre las mujeres, e inuyasha era un poco mas serio ya que no le importaba mucho el ser sociable y el entablar comunicación con los humanos, pero aun así los 4 seguían juntos ya que habían estrechado un gran lazo pero en el fondo cada uno sabia que les faltaba algo.  
  
***  
  
kagome se levanto ese día al parecer con el pie izquierdo ya que todo le salía mal, primero se le hizo tarde para llegar a la escuela, segundo se le olvido su almuerzo, tercero todos sus libros se le cayeron y eso provoco que llegara tarde a una clase y la castigaran, y así todo su día transcurría de la misma forma, definitivamente ese no era su día pero no se imaginaba que eso no seria todo. Al llegar a su casa noto que no había nadie en el recibidor se hallaba la nota ¡ nos fuimos de compras volveremos para la cena!, kagome sin mas resignación se fue a su cuarto pero algo raro pasaba allí se escucha muchos zumbidos cautelosamente abrió la puerta y al ver quien estaba allí no lo podía creer era...  
  
kagome- kikio- sus ojos estaban abiertos a mas no poder no podía creer que ante a ella estuviera la mujer que le arrebato su única oportunidad de ser feliz.  
  
Kikio- veo que te sorprende verme- se sentó en la orilla de la cama observando a kagome.  
  
Kagome- claro..que si – su voz la traicionaba ya que a través de ella demostraba sus nervios- a.. que haz venido.  
  
Kikio- kagome no he venido con mala intención si no a prevenirte.  
  
Kagome- a prevenirme- las emociones de kagome cambiaron de nerviosismo a intriga - pero de que.  
  
Kikio- quiero que te acerques y veas esto- en su mano estaba la perla de shikon.  
  
Kagome- pero si es..imposible.. no puede ser esa la perla de shikon ya que su color- la miraba asombrada.  
  
Kikio- pero así es, es esta la deseada perla de shikon.  
  
Kagome- pero que le a pasado porque tiene ese color.  
  
Kikio- esto ha pasado por culpa tuya y mía.  
  
Kagome- pero porque- kagome no entendía ya que como pudo ser ella culpable de que la perla estuviera de esa forma.  
  
Kikio- porque tanto tu como yo fuimos elegidas por esta diminuta perla para ser sus guardianas pero las dos descuidamos el papel que tenemos como sacerdotisas y como causa fue expuesta a todos aquellos seres viviente que viven en esa aldea o todo lo que pasa a su alrededor, la perla fue absorbiendo todo tanto bueno como malo pero al no ser purificada la perla se torno de este color y sabes lo que significa no.  
  
Kagome- que la mayor parte de la perla esta compuesta por maldad.  
  
Kikio- así es.  
  
Kagome- pero yo que pude haber hecho ya que yo ...yo no podía hacer nada, la perla no estaba en mis manos la perla no pertenece a este presente.  
  
Kikio- claro que si acaso no recuerdas que fue lo que paso en el momento en que mori la perla fue incinerada junto conmigo así desapareciendo de aquel mundo, al momento de nacer tu llevabas en tu interioro a la perla y esta apareció en este mundo y como tal era tu deber protegerla la perla ya no debe de existir en aquel mundo pero en el momento en que cruzaste la puerta un demonio te ataco sacándola de tu interior y la trajo de nuevo al pasado, era tu deber protegerla ya que yo ya no puedo, al igual que la perla yo ya no debo de existir en aquel mundo pero estoy viva gracias a las almas que me son brindadas aun tengo mucho poder dentro de mi pero ya no es el suficiente para purificar la perla la única que lo puede hacer eres tu.  
  
Kagome- y si en dado caso no lo hiciera que pasaría.  
  
Kikio- la perla adquiriría un color oscuro, así que la perla en consecuencia estaría llena de maldad la perla tiene una maldición, antes de que midoriko muriera puso esta maldición como recordatorio pero a causa de los demonios este recordatorio paso al extremo.  
  
Kagome- y que es ese recordatorio.  
  
Kikio- lo que deseaba midoriko es que la perla permanecería pegada a la persona que estuviera cuidándola para así purificarla en ese instante pero los demonios han hecho que en vez que suceda esto es que la persona que este a cargo....muera.  
  
Los ojos de kagome se abrieron de para en par no podía pasar esto, ella no sabia lo que podía pasar.  
  
Kagome- dámela lo are ahora mismo.  
  
Kikio- que ilusa no es tan fácil y tu misma lo deberías de saber recuerda cuando te enfrentaste a un fragmento de la perla esta estaba llena de maldad y fue extremadamente duro volverla a la normalidad pero ahora no son solo unos fragmentos ahora es toda la perla a demás seria imposible realizarlo en este sitió ya que aquí lo que abunda es corrupción solo esta lleno de cosas que opacan lo que es el mundo, lleno de construcciones y cosas que avientan humo, de violencia, hay demasiada maldad aquí, tienes que regresar al pasado.  
  
Kagome- regresar al paso- en su interior deseaba volver quería ver de nuevo a todos sus amigo pero eso incluiría volver a ver a inuyasha no sabia que hacer no podía pensar.  
  
Kikio- que dices.  
  
Kagome- cuando partimos.  
  
CONTINUARA.......  
  
Bueno espero que les este gustando, poco a poco va a ir agarrando forma y todo sucederá a su tiempo pero que sucederá cuando inuyasha y kagome se vuelvan a ver hace mucho tiempo que se separaron bueno además quiero agradecer a todos los que me han dejado su review:  
  
Atsutante.- me da mucha felicidad de que te hgusto mucho el primer capitulo y espero que el segundo tambien, a mi tambien me cae mal kikio pero hay que darle una oportunidad de defenderse si no la tendremos que eliminar.  
  
Kalita.- no soy mala, solo que al pasar el tiempo vas a ver como se pone las cosas espero que te agrade este capitulo.  
  
Magdalia-sayo: en verdad es mi primer fic, y te agradesco mucho el que te gustara muchas gracias por tus animos.  
  
Miles: gracias, pero aun no elijo con quien se quedara inuyasha pero yo creo que no sera con kikio.  
  
Gracias por sus reviews en verdad se los agradesco mucho esto hace que me den mas animos para escribir atentamente su amiga kotori monou. 


	3. en donde estas

No puedo creerlo voy a regresar al sengoku, no, no puede estar pasando pero si toda esa aventura ya termino porque me tiene que estar pasando esto a mi, porque, si ya al fin mi vida era normal, como la de cualquier inocente, ya voy a terminar la preparatoria en unos cuantos meses y a demás estoy saliendo con houyo no puede ser mamá, souta, abuelo perdónenme, pero tengo que resolver esto para ponerle fin a todo esto.  
  
Capitulo 3  
  
"EN DONDE ESTAS"  
  
Kikio y kagome ya habían llegado al sengoku, todo seguía igual, el mismo paisaje, nada había cambiado, pero todo se le hacia extraño, ya que no pensaba regresar.  
  
Kikio- kagome, necesito decirte algo antes de que sigamos, las cosas pueden aparentar ser iguales pero en realidad no lo son- tras decir eso siguió su marcha dejando a kagome totalmente confundida no entendía que quería decir con eso pero decidió no preguntar mas ya que no quería involucrarse mas con ella.  
  
Al paso de unos minutos se pudo ver aquella aldea, la cual seguía siendo igual de pequeña, con los mismos habitantes, no podía esperar mas quería ver a sus amigos después de tres años de no saber ni una sola palabra sobre ellos, no aguanto las ganas y se hecho a correr para llegar lo mas pronto posible, kikio solo la observaba no comprendía que era el sentimiento que sentía no sabia si era odio ya que esa mujer había hecho dudar mucho a inuyasha acerca de sus sentimientos o si era compasión ya que entendía perfectamente aquel sentimiento de ser alejada de las personas que mas quieres.  
  
Kagome seguía corriendo, al llegar a la entrada de la aldea algo la paralizo no sabia que era un fuerte dolor en su cabeza hizo que parara en seco, no podía sentir nada salvo aquel dolor que venia de su cabeza, kikio que venia de tras de ella pudo percibir lo que le pasaba a kagome ya que aunque su cuerpos fueran diferentes compartían las mismas alma, al paso de unos segundos todo volvió a la normalidad kagome se sacudió un poco la cabeza y con gran alegría entro a la cabaña sin darle importancia a lo que había paso, pero kikio no lo dejo desapercibido.  
  
Kagome entro y se encontró a sango y la anciana kaede hablando pero al ver a kagome se levantaron de alegría.  
  
Sango-. Kagome que bueno que estas aquí me da mucha alegría de volver a verte- dándole un fuerte abraza.  
  
Kagome- a mi también las extrañaba mucho- correspondiéndole de la misma forma a su amiga.  
  
Sra. Kaede- niña me alegro de volver a verte pero me alegraría mas si fuera en otras circunstancias.  
  
Kikio- kaede en donde esta inuyasha- entrando en ese mismo momento.  
  
A Kagome le dio un salto su corazón al escuchar el nombre de aquel hanyou ya que tarde o temprano tendría que verlo.  
  
Sra. Kaede- el por el momento no estará, al igual que el monje Miroku y Shippo ya que ellos y mioga han ido a la montaña del sol.  
  
Kikio- ya veo, bueno creo que- no pudo terminar de hablar ya que su hombro empezó a sangrar, esta estuvo a punto de caer pero kagome se acercó antes de que cayera.  
  
Kagome- pero que pasa, porque te encuentras así.  
  
Kikio- kagome no hay mucho tiempo tienes que purificar lo antes posible esta perla- mostrándosela- será mejor que de ahora en adelante siempre este a tu lado o si no pronto será tu turno- el dolor de kikio era tan grande, se notaba todo su sufrimiento, a penas podía pronunciar palabra.  
  
Sra. Kaede- la maldición de la perla a empezado a tomar efecto- su rostro se mostraba asustado ya que era demasiado pronto para que todo empezara.  
  
Sango- miren la perla- apuntándola- se a tornado de un gris mas oscuro de lo que estaba.  
  
Kikio- kaede será mejor que se den prisa o si no- dirigiéndose hacia kagome- será tu fin, ten- coloca la perla entre sus manos- protege a este mundo del mal pero sobre todo protege- con lagrimas en sus ojos- a inuyasha- terminando de decir estas palabra el cuerpo de la sacerdotisa se hizo cenizas, las almas que quedaban en ella regresaron al cuerpo de kagome la vida de esta miko al fin había finalizado.  
  
****  
  
mientras tanto en una cueva de la montaña del sol se encontraba una miko rodeada de arañas enfrente de ella había un bola de cristal en la cual mostraba las imágenes de una felina, un zorro, un monje y un hanyou.  
  
pronto empezara el fin de la nueva era y sobre todo de esa miko del futuro.  
  
Continuara...  
  
Bueno creo que el capitulo es muy cortito pero prometo que el próximo será mas largo quiero agradecerles a todos aquellos que me han estado escribiendo en verdad se los agradezco mucho y en esta historia no puse a kikio tan mala ya que si lo vemos del otro lado ella también sufrió mucho por el amor de inuyasha y por eso la elimine.  
  
Mile- en verdad no sabes el gusto que me da el que te este gustando y sobre tu pregunta yo creo que será algo largo pero no mucho, espero que este capitulo también te guste.  
  
Magdalia-sayo- gracias por tus ánimos, y claro, seguiré adelante solo por ustedes.  
  
Kalita- creo que si han pasado muchos años y ya veras como la recibirá creo que te va a gustar.  
  
Coolis17: gracias y espero que a todos les este gustando porque estoy echándole todas las ganas  
  
No pude aguantar y lo tuve que subir, agradezco mucho sus riviews atentamente su amiga kotori monou ( en el nick me equivoque pero es monou no monuo arigatou) 


	4. hanik la miko de los ojos rojos

Contaba la leyenda que en la montaña del sol vivió una miko, una de las mas reconocidas y temidas que se han mencionado en la historia, su reconocimiento fue a causa del gran poder que tenia pero por mala suerte todo era maligno en ella, era una cha de cabellos rubios como el sol, piel blanca como las nubes pero lo que la caracterizaba era sus ojos rojos como rubís recién pulidos, decían que viven en lo mas profundo de la montaña ya que su alma descansa ahí a causa que fue sellada por la miko midoriko ya que hace muchos años estas dos se enfrentaron en una feroz batalla, las dos demostraron su gran poder pero midoriko logro vencerla. Ahora dicen que el sello que la mantenía cautiva a sido roto, y al parecer ella es una de las causante del porque la perla de shikon a estado de ese color.  
  
"HANIK LA MIKO DE LOS OJOS ROJOS "  
  
la tarde había caído, el sol se escondía por las montañas y la luna salía con su gran apogeo, las estrellas empezaban a adornar el cielo azulado, el frió abrazaba a inuyasha y compañía estos se encontraban acampando en la montaña del sol ya que se encontraban cansados a causa de exhaustivo camino que habían recorrido.  
  
Shippo- creo que hoy será una noche muy fría- decía el joven zorro que había crecido lo bastante como para hacerse notar los cambios físico.  
  
Inuyasha- y eso que importa un poco de frió no matara a nadie- pero en cambio la arrogancia de este hanyou no había cambiado mucho.  
  
Mioga- será mejor descansar ya que mañana será un día muy cansado ya que pronto llegaremos a nuestro destino.  
  
Miroku- anciano mioga en verdad me intriga aquella sacerdotisa, nos podría platicar un poco mas de ella- preguntaba intrigado ya que no sabían realmente lo que había causado aquella sacerdotisa para que sellaran su alma.  
  
Mioga- bueno- dudaba mucho ya que estaban en los territorios de esta sacerdotisa y no creía prudente hablar en ese momento, a demás kirara se encontraba un poco molesta.  
  
Shippo- porfavor queremos saber.  
  
Mioga- esta bien- con resignación se dirigía- el nombre de esta miko era hanik, esta era una bella joven deseado por todos los hombres, sus cabellos eran como los rayos del sol, su piel blanca como las nubes y sus ojos rojos como rubís recién pulido, ella era la miko de la aldea halea, estos se caracterizaban por sus artesanías eran maravillosos , pero su mayor orgullo era su miko, ella era tan bondadosa, era querida y respetada por todos hasta que un dia, hanik se enamoro de un imposible era un forastero por no uno cualquiera si no que era un demonio con apariencia de humano dicen que fue tanto el amor que sintio por el que cuando este se marcho ella se volvio loca, su actitud con toda la gente empezo a cambiar de una manera muy agresiva, hacia cuanta maldad se podia, los aldeanos estaban artos y mandaron a llamar a la miko midoriko para que pusiera un alto , la pelea que tuvieron estas dos sacerdotisas fue tan fuerte las dos poseian poderes inimaginables, pero midoriko hizo un ultimo esfuerzo y pudo sellar el alma de esta sacerdotisa dándole la paz o al menos eso pensaba ella, pero ahora el alma de hanik ha vuelto a la vida.  
  
Inuyasha- y una pregunta- acostándose recargándose en un brazo- y porque estamos aquí,.  
  
Mioga- es porque-( no puedo decirle que es por kagome).  
  
Miroku- porque al parecer ella tenga algo que ver del porque la perla a tornado de ese color- tratando de aparentar credulidad ya que sabia perfectamente bien que si le decía la verdad inuyasha se pondría como loco.  
  
Mioga- será mejor que descansemos ya que mañana será un día muy pesado.  
  
****  
  
mientras en la aldea kagome se encontraba afuera viendo el hermoso paisaje que le regalaba la noche el hermoso arcoiris de estrellas, ella se encontraba muy afligida ya que no podía creer que hace unas hora acababa de presenciar la muerte de kikio y por aun murió en sus manos, pero no entendía el porque, si todo sucedió tan de repente si momentos antes ella se encontraba en perfectas condiciones, pero kagome sentía que algo había cambiado dentro de ella no quiso mencionarlo pero al recibir las lamas faltantes sintió como parte de ella evolucionaba si esas son las palabras correctas de decir, sintió un incremento de poder, en su mano derecha tenia la perla de shikon que ahora tornaba de un gris aun mas oscuro, no sabia lo que realmente pasaba pero tendría que investigarlo.  
  
***  
  
en lo mas profundo de una cueva de la montaña del sol se encontraba la tan mencionada miko, esta se encontraba rodeada por arañas, enfrente de ella se encontraba su bola de cristal pero en esos momentos estaba vacia no habia ninguna imagen, esta camino unos cuantos pasos y se sento en una especie de trono hecho de piedra, en su brazo derecho llevaba una araña de tamaño considerable acariciándola con su mano libre, se sentó y empezó a murmurar.  
  
Hanik- con que ese demonio me esta buscando, ja quien lo diría después de tanto tiempo ha venido por mi pero – deja en el suelo a la araña- porqué tardo tanto lo he esperado por mucho tiempo, pero a demás su corazón a cambiado ahora esa miko del futuro interfiere en mis planes, pero poco saldrá de la jugada gracias a midoriko quien lo iba a decir ella me a facilitado las cosas.  
  
****  
  
el sol había salido y nuestros amigos ya se habían levantado para emprender camino, miro algo inquietaba mucho al anciano mioga esa actitud no paso desapercibida por inuyasha pero algo los hizo para en seco.  
  
Shippo- pero que es eso- apuntando hacia el suelo.  
  
Miroku- es una perla roja- agarrandola del piso para observarla mejor pero unos destellos salieron de ella dirigiéndose hacia el cielo pero uno entro dentro de inuyasha todos voltearon a verlo para ver si se encontraba bien pero este seguía como si nada.  
  
Inuyasha- que tanto me ven.  
  
Miroku- te encuentras bien.  
  
Inuyasha- si eso creo- observándose de arriba a bajo- dame esa perla será mejor que yo la cuide- se la arrebato a Miroku y la guardo en su bolsillo.  
  
****  
  
kagome y sango estaban afuera sentadas en la orilla del rió platicando amenamente de lo que había pasado en sus vidas después de que se separaron.  
  
Kagome.- y dime sango que a pasado entre tu y el monje Miroku.  
  
Sango- bueno- poniéndose un poco rojo- el y yo formalizamos nuestra relación.  
  
Kagome- en verdad- parándose de la alegría- me alegro muchísimo por ustedes en verdad hacen una pareja muy bonita.  
  
Sango- gracias – sonrojándose aun mas de lo que estaba- y que a pasado contigo, que haz hecho en estos tres años.  
  
Kagome- bueno yo- no pudo de terminar de habla ya que sintió como si le quemaran la espalda sango miro de tras de kagome como se iluminaba de rojo, kagome sentía como le ardía la espalda no aguantaba el dolor así que callo, sango se acerco inmediatamente a ella, con un tremendo esfuerzo la cargo y la llevo a la aldea.  
  
***  
  
Y pasaron 3 días pero no se sabia nada acerca de la cueva todo seguía igual, así que decidieron volver a la aldea, ya estaban a unos cuantos pasos de ahí cuando inuyasha dejo de caminar ya que.  
  
Inuyasha- este olor... este olor no puede ser otro mas que el de.....  
  
Continuara....  
  
Bueno espero que les guste este capitulo pero que es lo que pasara cuando inuyasha y kagome se vuelvan a ver, que significaran eso rayos rojo y quien será ese forastero bueno pronto todo se descubrirá.  
  
Disculpen por no contestar review es que me encuentro muy cansada ya que es tarde pero quise publicar este capitulo ya que tenia que sacarlo de la mente talvez no sea muy bueno pero les prometo que el próximo si lo será arigatou. 


	5. a unos centimetros de ti

Bueno empecemos diciendo que los personajes de inuyasha no son míos (lastima) y los nuevos personajes son de mi imaginación y sin decir mas empecemos.  
  
*** Kagome al recibir los rayos rojos sentía como estos la quemaban no puedo aguantar mas y callos al suelo apretando duramente los puños, sango la miraba perpleja no sabia lo que le pasaba a su amiga, pero no dudo y la agarro con todas sus fuerzas y la llevo a la choza ahí la anciana kaede la empezó a revisar de arriba abajo por todos lados pero no había señal de que algo le hubiese pasado, kagome no sentía ya el dolor, pero lograba percibir que algo le pasaba, dentro de ella las cosas no eran normales.  
  
***  
  
Y pasaron 3 días pero no se sabia nada acerca de la cueva todo seguía igual, así que decidieron volver a la aldea, ya estaban a unos cuantos pasos de ahí cuando inuyasha dejo de caminar ya que.  
  
Inuyasha- este olor... este olor no puede ser otro mas que el de.....no, no puede ser ella- corre lo mas rápido que puede al llegar frente a la entrada de la choza algo la paro, talvez era la incertidumbre o quizás el miedo de que fuera ella, hace 3 años que ya no había vuelto a saber de ella, de que había desaparecido de su vida, y en esos momentos podría verla.  
  
"A UNOS CENTIMETROS DE TI"  
  
Inuyasha estaba a punto de entrar pero sintió una mano detrás de si, era la anciana kaede.  
  
Sra. Kaede- inuyasha, tu no puedes entrar ahí.  
  
Inuyasha- pero porque, a caso ella a regresado- en la mirada de este hanyou, se miraba la chispa que iluminaba sus ojos cuando estaba con kagome, esta había regresado, ella estaría de nuevo a su lado.  
  
Sra. Kaede- inuyasha, acompáñame- dando media vuelta y dirigiéndose al templo donde días antes se encontraba la perla de shikon. Inuyasha hecho un ultimo vistazo a la choza y se fue detrás de kaede.  
  
***  
  
kagome se encontraba nerviosa habia logrado escuchar la voz de inuyasha, el estaba a unos cuantos centímetros de ella, pero la voz que habia escuchado se habia apagado, kagome se levanto y se dirigio a la entrada pero antes se paro y dio un gran suspiro para agarrar el suficiente valor ya que talvez el todavía se encontraba detrás de esas cortinas, siguió su marcha y salio del lugar pero nadie se encontraba por ahí, reviso las afueras pero no habia señales de el , se habia esfumado asi como si nada, estaba a punto de entrar de nuevo a la choza pero al escuchar su nombre paro, a lo lejos se miraban unas siluetas conocidas para ella.  
  
Shippo- KAGOME.....- corria para alcanzar a kagome.  
  
Miroku- me a legro que este devuelta- paraba en seco enfrente de ella- se ha vuelto mas hermosa- le besa la mano.  
  
Shippo- me da mucha alegria de verte de nuevo kagome- este la abrazaba fuertemente.  
  
Kagome- a mi tambien- con lagrimas en los ojos- los extrañe mucho.  
  
Sango- que bueno que ya estan de vuelta- observandolos por si traian heridas.  
  
Miroku- si nos alegra estar aquí de nuevo- se hacerco a sango y le dio un tremendo beso haciendo sonrojar a esta.  
  
Sango- s...si.  
  
***  
  
mientras tanto en el templo kaede se encontraba frente a una ventana en donde podía observar detenidamente a kagome y a los demás y en cuanto inuyasha entro esta cerro la ventana.  
  
Inuyasha- a que me haz llamado- en su expresión se miraba un leve enojo.  
  
Sra. Kaede- inuyasha que fue lo que paso en la montaña- volteándolo a ver con una mirada determinante- sucedió algo inusual.  
  
inuyasha – no, nada que yo recuerde, no encontramos ningún rastro de esa miko, solo que ..-poniendo cara de pensativo- ahora que recuerdo, encontramos esto- le muestra la perla roja- al momento de tocarla unos destellos rojos salieron de ella.  
  
Sra. Kaede- unos... destellos rojos mmm-recordando el momento en que salio de la choza el cielo se ilumino de un color rojo.  
  
Inuyasha- ella esta aquí- su pregunta saco a kaede totalmente de sus pensamientos.  
  
Sra. Kaede- inuyasha lo que te diré talvez no sea de tu agrado se trata respecto a kikio.  
  
Inuyasha- que a pasado con ella- no pudo evitar preocuparse por ella ya que en un tiempo el la había amado y no podía olvidarla del todo.  
  
Sra. Kaede- kikio, mi hermana kikio a muerto.  
  
Inuyasha quedo en shock no podía creer lo que sus oídos escuchaban kikio muerta.  
  
Inuyasha- pero porque.  
  
Mioga- kaede es mejor que el amo inuyasha sepa la verdad.  
  
Inuyasha- pero que verdad, que se traman ustedes dos- el hanyou no entendía nada las cosas estaban pasando demasiado rápido primero, kagome regresa y ahora kikio muere.  
  
Sra. Kaede- mioga no crees que si sabe su dolor será mucho mayor.  
  
Mioga- pero el amito inuyasha tiene todo el derecho en saberlo.  
  
Inuyasha- díganme lo que tengan que decirme.  
  
Sra. Kaede- haz lo que creas que sea lo mejor – sin decir otra palabra esta sale del lugar.  
  
Inuyasha- mioga- mirándolo algo furioso- que esta pasando.  
  
Mioga- señor inuyasha lamento decirle que usted y la señorita kagome no se podrán ver.  
  
El enojo de inuyasha desapareció ya que esto no esperaba no entendía porque no podía verla si estaba a escasos pasos de ella y no podía ir a abrazarla.  
  
****  
  
en el bosque se escuchaban unos pesado pasos, la mirada de este sujeto era muy fría pero de tras de si había 2 sujetos mas que se dirigían hacia la ladea en donde se encontraban inuyasha y los demás.  
  
..... al fin hemos llegado.  
  
Continuara.......  
  
Espero que les guste este capitulo, ya que poco a poco se estarán descubriendo todos los misterios que guarda cada personaje gracias por sus reviews y aquí esta su contestación.  
  
Mile: creo que te lo imaginabas muy bien pero ya ves lo que paso, gracias por escribirme, en verdad te lo agradezco mucho.  
  
Magdalia-sayo- aquí esta la continuación espero que te guste.  
  
Coolis17- me alegro que te este gustando, no sabes la alegría que me causan al escuchar tus comentarios.  
  
Agradezco a todos aquellos que leen mi fic, a los que me escriben por darme ánimos, y también a los que no, gracias, espero que me sigan escribiendo y se admiten consejos o sugerencias todas son bienvenidas gracias. 


	6. el misterio de la perla roja

Antes que nada todos los personajes que estan aquí no me pertenecen, si no a su respectiva autora.  
  
***  
  
en el bosque se escuchaban unos pesado pasos, la mirada de este sujeto era muy fría pero de tras de si había 2 sujetos mas que se dirigían hacia la ladea en donde se encontraban inuyasha y los demás.  
  
..... al fin hemos llegado.  
  
Yaken- amito pero que hacemos aquí- preguntaba el hombrecillo verde.  
  
Rin- si amo sesshomaru a que venimos a esta aldea.  
  
Pero el demonio no contestaba nada solo miraba a su alrededor sin hacer caso empezó a caminar dirigiéndose al templo donde se encontraba inuyasha y la anciana kaede.  
  
***  
  
mientras tanto la cara atonita de inuyasha no podia creer que estando tan cercas de ella y no podia ir y abrazarla pero porque.  
  
Inuyasha- porque- la sorpresa que habia en los ojos del hanyuo aun no desaparecia.  
  
Mioga- todo es porque la maldición de la perla ...- no podia verlo a los ojo  
  
"EL MISTERIO DE LA PERLA ROJA"  
  
kagome admiraba como sus amigos festejaban su regreso, hace 3 años que no se miraban, que no sabia nada sobre ellos y para ella era un halago que sus amigos festejaran su regreso con tanto entusiasmo, con tanta alegría.  
  
Kagome empezo a sentir unos mareos y el ardor que sintio momentos antes de que llegaran sus amigos , pero trato de disimular asi que discretamente se aparto de ellos, empezo a caminar silenciosamente y sin querer empezo a escuchar una voz muy familiar para ella, siendo inotizada por esa voz se empezo a acercar al lugar de donde provenia y ahí, ahí estaba la persona por la que tanto habia llorado, sufrido, lamentado frente a ella esta inuyasha, su corazon empezo a palpitar sin importar a lo que le habian advertido no podia evitar no volver a verlo a estar cercas de el y entro al lugar dejando atonitos a todos, sobre todo a su querido hanyou, el la observaba con un gran placer, su belleza sobresalia en ese cuerpo que era diferente mas crecido mas maduro.  
  
Mioga se encontraba en shock ellos se habian vuelto a ver a pesar de las advertencias que les habian hecho tanto la anciana kaede a kagome como mioga a inuyasha.  
  
Ahora sus vidas daran un gran cambio.  
  
Disculpas mil disculpas por haberme atrazado mucho ya que estos dias estaba un poco ocupada pero aquí esta el capitulo se que es muy cortito pero es necesario en verdad pero aquí esta una probadita del sig. Capitulo.  
  
Kagome recuerda lo que kaede le dijo.....  
  
Tu vida no sera la misma el sentimiento que alguna vez sentiste por inuyasha desaparecera...  
  
***  
  
gracias por sus review ya que eso me sirve de inspiración gracias a todos los que lo leen gracias. 


	7. el misterio de la perla roja parte 2

Inuyasha estas en frente de mi, hace años que no miraba tu rostro, tus ojos en los cuales veo mi reflejo, tus orejas peculiares en donde escuchabas mi voz tu sonrisa en donde me reflejabas tu inocencia, tus labios los cuales jamás llegue a besar.  
  
Kagome se encontraba frente a inuyasha observándolo de arriba a bajo admirando su hombría, no sentía su cuerpo solo el canto de su corazón, cerro los ojos lentamente y callo al piso, inuyasha se acerco a ella rápidamente para detener su caída el la miraba atónito, en sus ojos había una angustia, un reproche pero también un anhelo ahora solo el tiempo le dirá su destino.  
  
"EL MISTERIO DE LA PERLA ROJA PARTE 2"  
  
horas antes kagome se encontraba en la choza recostada mirando el techo, no entia lo que le habia pasado, que eran esos rayos rojos, porque sentia que la quemaban porque, que misterio se estaba desatando, momentos después entro la anciana kaede lo mas seria de lo que se podia persiver de ella, kagome jamas la habia visto de esa forma que era lo que estaba pasando, la anciana se quedo observandola por unos instantes depuse se sento a un lado de ella pero sin decir ninguna palabra, realmente kagome no entendia lo que pasaba porque esa actitud, jamas la habia visto asi.  
  
Sr. Kaede- kagome- su rostro expresaba preocupamiento pero porque.  
  
Kagome- que pasa señora kaede.  
  
Sr. Kaede- te contare una histori, hace mucho tiempo hubo una guerra entre dos sacerdotisas, fue una pelea muy cruel ya que en ella no solo se ponia en riesgo sus vidas, si no tambien las del todos lo que las rodeaban, las dos kluchaban por razones diferentes, pero cada quien tenia razon en su forma, el nombre de una miko era midoriko, creo que ya haz escuchado de ella- la cabeza de kagome asintió- y el nombre de la otra miko era hanik, pero antes de que ocurriera toda esta guerra ellas estrechaban un lazo de amistad, parecia inseparable pero todo se derrumbo en el momento que fue creada la perla roja.  
  
Sus poderes son de los mas crueles y malignos los rayos que momentos antes hemos vistos fueron causados por la perla roja, los cuales han sido incrustados en ti, kagome la perla roja, fue creada para desaparecer los sentimientos de las personas que han recibido estos rayos por lo cual tu no puede volver a ver a inuyasha hasta que la perla sea destruida.  
  
En la cara de kagome se formo una gran tristesa hace años que no miraba a su inuyasha y ahora tendria que pasar eso, pero porque, porque el destino es tan injusto, pero si no podia aguantar las ganas de volver a verlo, solo podia una ultima oportunida, solo lo queria ver una vez mas.  
  
***  
  
inuyasha estaba atonito a lo que acababa de escuchar no podia creerlo, a unos cuantos pasos de ella y no le era permitido verla, porque la vida era tna injusta, porque, pero, ahora ella estaba enfrente suyo, a pesar de todo ella se a arriesgado a venir a verlo, es tan hermosa, se nota que se a desarrollado como mujer, tanto tiempo que tuve que esperar este momento pero este momento es el fin de aquel amor que nos tuvimos alguna vez.  
  
Inuyasha corre velozmente a recoger el cuerpo de su amada pero ella no abre los ojos....no los abre. 


	8. una falsa ilusion

En donde estoy, porque todo esta tan oscuro, acaso estoy muerta no, no lo creo, pero que hago aquí, en donde están todos, a donde han ido, lo ultimo que recuerdo es que vi a... mi inuyasha.  
  
---ahora haz visto las consecuencias de tu terquedad.  
  
Kagome- quien esta ahí, quien eres- una luz sale de la oscuridad- kikio... pero tu..  
  
Kikio- kagome estas en peligro, tanto tu como inuyasha- sus ojos se miraban vidriosos.  
  
Kagome- pero porque...  
  
Kikio- la perla de shikon a terminado de oscurecerse y lo peor a aparecido la perla roja.  
  
Kagome- pero... no entiendo.  
  
Kikio- kagome- se acerca un poco a ella- que aun no lo entiendes...  
  
Kagome- pero que es lo que debo de entender...  
  
Kikio- lo siento mucho kagome, pero no puedo decirte nada eso lo tienes que comprender por ti misma el único consejo que puedo decirte es .....aléjate de inuyasha.  
  
Los ojos de kagome se abrieron a mas no poder, ya que no entendía el porque de decirle tal cosa, pero porque tenia que separarse de su querido inuyasha.  
  
Kikio- si valoras lo que tienes aléjate de el......  
  
CAPITULO 8 "UNA FALSA ILUSION"  
  
Inuyasha movía a kagome desesperadamente para que abriera sus ojos, la cólera le llenaba la cabeza, la rabia de no entender lo que pasaba, el porque sucedían estas cosas.  
  
Inuyasha- anciano mioga porque no abre sus ojos.  
  
Sesshomaru- es mejor retirarme pero andare por aquí, ya que necesito una explicación.  
  
Inuyasha- kagome...porfavor...abre tus ojitos- pegando el cuerpo de kagome al suyo abrazándolo fuertemente.  
  
mientras tanto en una conocida choza la perla de shikon inundaba de oscuridad el el lugar, pero dentro de la perla se podía ver una imagen, una figura, después de un par de segundos la perla desapareció.  
  
mientras tanto hanick miraba todo por su bola de cristal saboreando el sufrimiento de estos personajes, pero a la ves miraba a inuyasha con ojos de ........amor.  
  
hanick- aguanta mi amor que pronto estaremos juntos.- mientras que apretaba algo en su puño.  
  
kagome poco a poco esta abriendo sus ojos, pero para su sorpresa algo estaba diferente.  
  
Sra. Kaede- niña, que bueno que recobraste la conciencia.- kagome se encontraba tendida en un petate dentro de la cabaña.  
  
Inuyasha- kagome te encuentras bien.- pero no recibió respuesta alguna. Hasta tiempo después.  
  
Kagome- inuyasha vete no te quiero ver- la reacción fue algo inesperada.  
  
Inuyasha- pero que dices.  
  
Kagome- vete- estaba a punto de romper en llanto pero lo aguanto.- entiende no te quiero ver.  
  
Sin decir nada mas inuyasha dio media vuelta salio corriendo del lugar.  
  
Kagome.- anciana kaede porque no puedo ver.....  
  
hanick- el primer golpe a iniciado ahora va el segundo- decía mientras que la imagen de inuyasha  
  
en verdad mil disculpas por el retraso tan grande pero es que como aparecieron las olimpiadas nacionales estuve ocupada entrenando ya que participe en el deporte de tiro con arco y me fui a hermosillo por una semana, y pues como verán no tenia tiempo, pero les quiero agradecer a todos que han leído mi historia se que mis capítulos hasta ahora han sido muy cortitos pero prometo que el siguiente sera mucho mas largo y tratare de no tardarme tanto gracias por su comprensión, espero que me sigan escribiendo ya que últimamente no e recibido muchos reviews.  
  
Riosaku- que bueno que te este gustando la historia te prometo echarle mas ganas. 


	9. irse sin avisar

Me encuentro hundida en la oscuridad, sin poder ver tu rostro, tus adorables ojos dorados, tu sonrisa tan picara, que algunas veces mostraba arrogancia pero eso me gustaba de ti..inuyasha que esta pasando, que es lo que esta pasando, porque kikio me dijo que no podía verte...porque.  
  
.......  
  
Sesshomaru se encontraba parado en dirección al norte, su vista fija en una montaña, en su vista fija en una montaña, en su alma detectava que algo lo llamaba y el sabia que era lo que hacia.  
  
Sesshomaru- mioga ven aquí- sin moverse ni parpadear llama a la pulga anciana.  
  
Mioga- sesshomaru, me imagino que sabes del porque te he llamado- decia mientras salia de unas hojas.  
  
Sesshomaru- si, y de una vez te digo que no puedo hacer nada por ellos.  
  
Mioga- pero sesshomaru la vida de lo dos esta en peligro.  
  
Sesshomaru- y quien dice que eso me importa.  
  
Mioga- pero- algo molesto por tal respuesta, pero en el fondo la esperaba- si el es tu hermano.  
  
Sesshomaru- medio hermano, bien sabes que el nunca me a importado, quien dice que a estas alturas me preocupare por el.  
  
Mioga- pero parte de lo que esta sucediendo es culpa tuya- reprochaba la pulga con gran indignación.  
  
Sesshomaru- cosa que no me importa- voltea a ver a la pulga- será mejor que me marche- pasa a un lado de la pulga dejándolo boquiabierto.  
  
Mioga- pero que es lo que sucedera- agarra una bocanada de aire, en sus ojos habia un brillo de miedo, de espanto.  
  
CAPITULO 9 "IRSE SIN AVISAR"  
  
Ya era de noche, las estrellas adornaban el oscuro cielo, la luna era inmensa, había una hermosa luna llena que era lo que sobresalía, el aire soplaba lentamente con un toque de frió.  
  
Inuyasha se encontraba en el árbol sagrado conviviendo con la naturaleza, disfrutando los frutos de esta, la cara de este mitad bestia esta llena de tristeza, no entendía el porque ella ya no lo quería ver, si momentos ante puso su vida en peligro con tal de verlo, que era lo que le estaba pasando, después de tanto tiempo de no verla ahora que tenia la oportunidad no podía verla siempre algo tenia que separarlos.  
  
Inuyasha- maldición- apretó sus ojos al igual que los dientes.  
  
Miroku- inuyasha, ten calma- haciendo su aparición bajo las ramas del árbol.  
  
Inuyasha- como puedes pedirme eso- bajando de la rama- porque siempre tiene que suceder algo que nos separe.  
  
Miroku- lose, es demasiado extraño y aun mas ya que la presencia de la perla de shikon a desaparecido- soltando un suspiro detrás de sus palabras.  
  
Inuyasha- pero que dices- su cara expresaba sorpresa.  
  
Miroku- si, desde hace unas horas.  
  
Inuyasha- pero como puedes saber si tu no puedes sentirla.  
  
Miroku- pero todo eso cambio desde que la perla se torno a ese color ya que esparce toda su maldad por todas partes, pero lo que no me puedo explicar es como desapareció, ya que si alguien la hubiese tomado hubiéramos sentido la presencia de aquel individuo pero no fue así.  
  
Inuyasha- pero que sucederá con kagome- con un tono preocupante.  
  
Miroku permaneció callado con su cabeza agachada.  
  
Inuyasha- Miroku, mírame- agarrandolo fuertemente del cuello- que sucederá con ella.  
  
Miroku.- Sera...sera mejor que recuperemos la perla cuanto antes.  
  
Inuyasha lo fue soltando lentamente con una cara de incredulidad.  
  
Miroku- antes de que sea demasiado tarde.  
  
Inuyasha- pero por donde, no tenemos idea de donde pueda estar.  
  
Miroku- yo tengo una idea, mañana temprano saldremos, sin decirle a donde vamos.  
  
........  
  
kagome estaba seria, sus ojos perdidos en la oscuridad, mirando en la nada, todos la rodeaban incrédulos, kagome estaba ciega, pero todos se preguntaban el porque...  
  
.....  
  
al siguiente día, era una mañana muy calida los primeros rayos del sol se asomaban por el extenso cielo, sango se levanto con el cantar de los gallos en búsqueda de su querido Miroku, lo buscaba por todos lados pero sin respuesta alguna parecía que se lo había tragado la tierra eso le preocupaba.  
  
........  
  
inuyasha y Miroku caminaban por las enredadas ramas del bosque llevaban horas así, pero cada vez que se adentraban, eran atacados por mountruos con cada paso que daban los ataque eran mas constantes.  
  
Miroku- esto solo debe de significar una cosa.....  
  
.........  
  
la tarde estaba siendo sucumbida por la luna, los últimos rayos del sol se dispendian del día, una mujer corría desesperadamente, su pulso era agitado, en su rostro la cara de miedo invadía, corría hasta que choco con sango.  
  
Sango- pero, quien eres que te paso- observando las heridas de la mujer.  
  
--alguien me persigue es...es un mounstruo.  
  
Sango- donde- de pronto se ve venir una araña gigante, de ojos rojos y la piel negra- no te preocupes a horita la eliminare, giraikotsu- avienta su gran bumeran partiendo en dos a la araña.  
  
--gracias, muchas gracias- se arrastra hincada hacia los pies de sango.  
  
Sango- no..no hay de que pero porfavor- sonrojada- levántate no hay necesidad de que te hinques, pero cual es tu nombre- Ayudándola a ponerse de pie  
  
--o disculpe mi nombre es halik, mucho gusto- haciendo una reverencia.  
  
Sango- el gusto es mío, yo soy sango pero- le mira sangrar su hombro- creo que la araña alcanzo a herirte.  
  
Halik- a esto...no, no es nada de importancia.  
  
Sango- porfavor acompáñame, la sacerdotisa kaede te curara.  
  
Halik- a gracias (el segundo golpe esta listo).....  
  
.....  
  
bueno creo que esta ves si lo escribí los suficientemente largo espero que les guste.  
  
Coolis17- me pone muy feliz el que te este gustando, me alegra mucho, pronto subiré el capitulo 10 cuídate y gracias por escribirme.  
  
Gracias a todos los que leen este fic espero que les guste se aceptan sugerencias sobre el fic y comentarios buenos a malos espero que sigan mandando sus comentarios por lo pronto esto es todo y gracias. 


	10. el regreso

En donde estoy, porque esta tan oscuro, a caso.. esto ya lo había vivido antes, pero la diferencia es que esta vez si puedo ver mi cuerpo.  
  
-- tu destino es morir.  
  
Kagome.- que?, quien eres- su nerviosismo se transmitía por su voz.  
  
--mira debajo de ti.  
  
Kagome.- que?...he...esto es- su cara se empalideció por la sorpresa, su cuerpo se lleno de escalofríos.  
  
-- que no ves, es tu sangre.  
  
Kagome- pero..como- de pronto empezó a sentir dolor en su hombro izquierdo- pero..porque- el dolor fue aumentando con cada respiración que daba, fue tanto que la hizo caer de rodillas- pero- se observa su hombro- se miran como rasguños.  
  
-- tu destino esta decidido.  
  
CAPITULO 10 "EL REGRESO"  
  
La mañana había vuelto a salir, los rayos del sol esparcidos por todo el cielo, ya había pasado una semana desde que Miroku e inuyasha habían desaparecido, y una semana desde la llegada de halik, todo era muy extraño, no tenían noticias del monje y el hanyou, la aparición de una nueva sacerdotisa y la extraña y de repente ceguera de kagome.  
  
Kagome- ya hace una semana que no se de ti, que no he escuchado tu voz, que no he escuchado nada de ti, pero al igual a pasado una semana que no puedo ver- una lagrima recorre su mejilla- me siento tan inútil, están sucediendo tantas cosas y yo, aquí acostada, arrumbada en la oscuridad, porque me a sucedido esto, porque.  
  
Halik- disculpa puedo pasar- asomando parte de su cabeza a la cabaña.  
  
Kagome- he...claro- limpiándose bruscamente la lagrima- dime, que deseas.  
  
Halik- a...bueno solo venia a ver como te encontrabas- sentándose a un lado de ella.  
  
Kagome.- me encuentro mejor pero es que estoy aburrida de estar aquí a dentro.  
  
Halik.- ya se, quieres que te lleve a fuera.  
  
Kagome.- si, porfavor- un suspiro de alivio y tranquilidad la invadió.  
  
Halik puso el brazo de kagome sobre su hombro y la ayudo a incorporarse.  
  
Kagome.- gracias por ser tan atenta conmigo- regalándole una sonrisa.  
  
Halik.- no hay de que- colocándola en un banquillo que había a fuera de la cabaña.  
  
- ayuda.  
  
Kagome.- que.. quien dijo eso- tratando de agudizar su oído para escuchar mejor.  
  
Halik- quedate aquí, yo iré por la sra. Kaede y sango- sale corriendo.  
  
- ayuda.  
  
Kagome.- pero esa voz, si no hay duda esa voz es la del monje Miroku.  
  
Sango, la anciana, shippo y halik venían corriendo hacia donde se encontraba kagome.  
  
Sra. Kaede.- pero que pasa- un poco asustada ya que halik no les dijo nada.  
  
Kagome.- es- tragando saliva desesperadamente- es Miroku, algo pasa pide ayuda.  
  
Sango.- por donde- desesperada gritaba la chica.  
  
Kagome.- los gritos se escuchan por allá- apuntando hacia el norte, todos corren hacia la dirección indicada, a lo lejos ven dos sombras tiradas en el suelo, las sombras eran de Miroku e inuyasha.  
  
Al estar frente a ellos se miraba a un Miroku muy golpeado y a inuyasha inconsciente con heridas graves.  
  
Sango.- pero que paso, que les sucedió, porque se fueron sin avisar- abrazando delicadamente a Miroku a causas de sus heridas, no pudo evitar que unas lagrimas salieran.  
  
Miroku.- luego les explico, es mejor que llevemos a inuyasha a un lugar mejor para curar sus heridas.  
  
Kagome.- que pasa- tropezándose con una piedra haciéndola caer al suelo- porque tanto alboroto- levantándose lentamente.  
  
Shippo- kagome acompáñame - agarrandola delicadamente del brazo- te lo contare en el camino.  
  
.....  
  
la noche callo Miroku estaba sentada en el mismo banco donde horas antes se había encontrado kagome, admiraba el hermoso paisaje que podía vislumbrar, todo era tan tranquilo quien diría que días antes estaban a punto de ser asesinados, todos sus pensamientos fueron interrumpidos con la llegada de su querida sango.  
  
Sango.- eee..- titubeando en hablar- su excelencia puedo sentarme.  
  
Miroku.- ee, como-saliendo de sus pensamientos sorpresivamente- claro pero porque tanta formalidad.  
  
Sango.- porque me tiene muy decepcionada- su cara agachada ya que esta reflejaba mucha tristeza- porque se fue sin avisarme, sin decirme nada, me tenia muy preocupada.  
  
Miroku.- mi querida sango- pasando un brazo sobre los hombros de ella- si supieras por todo lo que tuvimos que pasar.  
  
Sango- pues me gustaría que me diera una explicación.  
  
Miroku.- bueno creo que si la mereces, bueno todo sucedió con la desaparición de la perla de shikon, si recuerdas lo que nos dijo la anciana kaede, que la perla al tornarse a un color oscuro la vida de la señorita kagome estaría en peligro, pues hace unos días esta desapareció, así que inuyasha y yo decidimos partir lo antes posible para encontrarla y así evitar una tragedia pero desgraciadamente no logramos conseguir nada- su cara se lleno de ira- ningún rastro, cada vez que nos adentrábamos mas al bosque éramos atacados por una gran diversidad de mounstruos, hasta que un día, todo fue diferente, inuyasha y yo caminábamos cuando unos rayos rojos iluminaron todo el lugar, talvez no me creas pero, todo esto fue provocado por la perla roja, hubo una explosión empujándome al vació, mientras que inuyasha lo recibió directamente fue por eso que quedamos con estas heridas.  
  
.......  
  
Halik se encontraba observando a inuyasha, acariciaba su suave rostro con tanta ternura, en su mano izquierda apretaba algo con sumo cuidado, en sus ojos se miraba un brillo de ....amor.  
  
Halik- mi amor...después de tanto tiempo, al fin te tengo frente a mi- quitándole un mechón de su frente a inuyasha- al fin estaremos juntos y nadie nos separara- acerca sus labios hacia los de inuyasha dándole un tierno beso pero su mano izquierda la recostó en el pecho de el, abriendo su mano deja ver la perla roja la cual se introdujo a inuyasha, con cuidado se aleja de sus labios para verle la cara, acaricia su barbilla con mucha delicadeza- al fin juntos......  
  
Continuara...  
  
Bueno aquí esta el capitulo numero diez espero que les este gustando la historia poco a poco se ha ido acomodando ya que creo que tendrán muchas dudas espero que sigan leyendo los capítulos y le prometo que are todo lo posible para subirlo mas rápido por lo pronto es todo y espero con mucha ansia sus reviews, se aceptan sugerencias, comentarios buenos y malos por igual....gracias.  
  
Kagome-m- en verdad lo crees gracias me alagas con tu comentario, mi email es lizita000hotmail.com, espero que este capitulo sea de tu agrado.  
  
Coolis17- a ti te mando un gran abrazo, ya que tus comentarios siempre me han animado mucho.  
  
Porfavor sigan escribiendo, se los agradeceré mucho. 


	11. cambio de actitud

En lo mas profundo de la cueva donde antes se encontraba hanik, era iluminado por la perla de shikon, con su aura negra, esta empezaba a romperse poco a poco, cada vez tenia mas grietas hasta que estallo, haciéndose añicos, pero toda la maldad que estaba encerrada dentro de ella salio a flote, transformándose en una nube negra, la cual desiso con el sopar del viento que iba dirigido hacia la aldea.  
  
CAPITULO 11 "CAMBIO DE ACTITUD"  
  
Kagome como todos los demás se encontraban dormidos, pero para esta chica era mucha su dificultad ya que una pesadilla interrumpía su sueño.  
  
( comienzo del sueño)  
  
el bosque es iluminado por la oscuridad del cielo, el viento acariciaba las hojas de los árboles, pero había algo, algo que entre mas avanzaba hacia que las hojas se marchitaran, que los animales, los mounstruos se pelearan entre ellos hasta morir, ella podía observar todo, como si fuera ella la que hiciera todo eso, pero ahora podía observar la aldea, en donde se encontraba todos sus amigos, cada vez iba mas rápido, se dirigió a la choza donde ella se encontraba, entro y pudo observar su cuerpo, pudo observarse así misma, ahí recostada, pero algo no andaba bien ella se miraba que algo no estaba bien, su cuerpo se movía mucho, lo que fuese se acerco a su cuerpo metiéndose dentro de ella.  
  
( fin del sueño)  
  
kagome se levanto, estaba agitada, casi no podía respirar, sentía como si algo le oprimiera el pecho, se sentía un poco maread pero algo inesperado pasaba, ahora podía ver de nuevo, su ceguera se había ido, podía volver a ver, pero a costa de que.  
  
Se levanto cuidadosamente, tratando de no despertar a nadie, ya que era demasiado tarde, salio del lugar, la noche se sentía rara, su ambiente, todo era diferente a las noches anteriores, en el cielo no había ninguna estrella, solo una luna llena enorme, pero de color rojizo, el viento soplaba fuerte, pero eso hacia que le diera sueño a kagome, se sentó en el banquillo que había ahí y poco a poco fue conciliando el sueño.  
  
al día siguiente inuyasha se levanto del futon en donde momentos antes se encontraba acostado, se estiro para desentumir sus huesos, sus heridas casi ya no le dolían pero algo raro sucedía dentro de si pero no le dio importancia, salio de la choza y pudo respirar el aire fresco que regalaba la hermosa mañana, empezó a caminar se detuvo al contemplar la figura de alguien que se encontraba en el banco, esa persona era kagome, se encontraba dormida.  
  
Kagome abrió sus ojos lentamente, su cuello lo sentía un poco entumido, sacudió un poco la cabeza para despertarse mejor y pudo notar que alguien la observaba, era inuyasha, su inuyasha, ella se levanto rápidamente y no pudo aguantar las ganas de ir y abrazarlo, lo abrazo tan fuerte como podía hasta que se acordó que el estaba herido.  
  
Kagome- aaa, lo siento- decia pero sus brazos aun lo rodeaban.  
  
Inuyasha- ya pudes ver- su voz era seca y distante.  
  
Kagome- s...si- un poco nerviosa.  
  
Inuyasha- me alegro por ti- apartándola de el.  
  
Kagome- inuyasha- se sentía un poco mal a causa de la actitud que tenia el con ella- estas enojado por lo que te había dicho antes.  
  
Inuyasha- no me interesa- se retira.  
  
Kagome- i...nu...yasha- no podía evitar que unas lagrimas salieran, empezó a sentir como si algo le oprimiera su pecho. Por unos momentos los ojos de ella se tornaron de un color oscuro, pero después volvieron a la normalidad.  
  
Pero lo que no se dio cuenta es que todo esto era observado por halik que orgullosa se sentía por todo lo que estaba sucediendo.  
  
todo se levantaron estaban sorprendidos por la repentina cura de kagome, ella otra vez podía ver, pero el mal presentimiento invadía a cada uno de sus amigo ya que no se sabia el como y el porque de tan repentino acontecimiento.  
  
Shippo- me siento muy contento, ya que kagome puede ver de nuevo- decía el joven zorro mientras brincaba de alegría.  
  
Miroku- igual yo, pero-volteando a ver a halik en su cara se notaba la preocupación- pero no me han dicho quien es esta bella señorita que no me han presentado- todos caen al suelo.  
  
Sango- MI...RO...KU- en su voz se notaba la flamante ira de celos.  
  
Halik- o perdón, mi nombre es halik, mucho gusto- haciendo una reverencia- perdón por no haberme presentado antes, pero con todo este alboroto, ustedes entenderán.  
  
Miroku- si- ( esos ojos no son muy comunes, espero que no sea lo que creo que es )- compermiso pero tengo que retirarme- sale del lugar.  
  
Sango- que raro, voy a ver que le sucede- sale tmomentos después se encuentra a Miroku que va rumbo al rio- Miroku, Miroku,- gritaba para detenerlo- que pasa Miroku.  
  
Miroku- o mi bella sango- no sientes esa aura tan maligna que rodea a halik.  
  
Sango- pues la verdad no me había puesto a examinar, ya que e estado mas al pendiente de otras cosas.  
  
Miroku- que no entiendes esa mujer es hanik....  
  
Sango- la sacerdotisa  
  
Miroku- así es...  
  
Sango- pues tal vez tengas razón ya que tienen demasiadas cosas en común.  
  
----pues entonces mueran----  
  
continuara  
  
bueno aquí esta otro capitulo espero que les guste y sorry por la tardanza tratare que el siguiente capitulo no tarde mucho y por favor les agradecería sus reviews.  
  
Coolis17- sorry en verdad pero aquí esta es mejor tarde que nunca cuídate y salúdame a tu familia ok, bye 


End file.
